


What if: Goodbye Despair

by gemctf2



Series: Danganrompa Fanfics [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Major spoilers ahead!, Murder Mystery, Secret Identity, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if my oc's plan works and she managed to snuck onto the boat where they went to jabberwock island? Their plan will be so much easier</p><p>Alternatives:<br/>Preventing the killings (island mode)<br/>Going with the story (buwahahaha mode XD)</p><p>*There are two versions of Chapter 5 one with or without the Ultimate Rancher*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction happens in both paths depending on the mode the next scene might be different, I'll be doing island mode first, all her fanmade free time events, trip ticket events and island mode ending
> 
> Then next time its gonna be different

Introduction

"Ah one more thing, you didn't manage to meet her," Nagito replied to Hajime as he introduces everyone to Hajime who is still a little shaken, he tilted his head,'' Who?"

They head on back to the cottages," Hm I think she should be aroun- oh there she is," Nagito pointed to the back of Gretal who is in her normal look, not disguising her hair or anything, wearing a western-like cowgirl costume, she is tapping her clipboard smiling to herself.

"Hi there Gretal!" Nagito called to her, Gretal grins wider, she hides her grin with her clipboard," Y-yes? Komaeda-kun?" She acts all flustered and formal, picking up a little cowgirlish accent, Nagito chuckles a little," I'm showing Hinata here everyone since he's been a shock at the beach, didn't really catch your introduction."

Hajime thinks for a moment, he didn't exactly remember her being at the beach but she does seem familiar to him." Oh I see well then I'm Gretal Shibuki nice to meet ya partner, hope ya feeling alright cause you'll need the stamina to survive on these islands," Hajime looks shocked," S-survive?" "Ofcourse! Ya think you guys got a nice comfy cottages and high class facilities you can just seat around here and laze around?"

Hajime looks pretty confused," You have to do labour work ofcourse! To test your strength, stamina and your ability to cooperate with others that you're gonna live with! Oops totally spoiled it but still remember this saying kids: When you Play Hard You Work As Hard," She scolded, Nagito chuckles," As expected of the Ultimate Rancher (Cowgirl), you'd know what to do in this situations do you? Oh also not only that, she's our senior in charge of assisting the teacher during this school trip or atleast that what she says," Nagito replies remembering her introduction.

* * *

"Please do explore the islands as much as you like but do not go a little too far so that it'll be easier to round you students up also-" Usami was about to address about the intruder by making up a mysterious myth on the island when suddenly Gretal walks infront of them," Not introducing me yet? Thats not fair," she smirks, Usami sweat drops," And um... uh..." Gretal rolls her eyes then takes off her hat," Ya'll can call me Gretal and I'm your upperclassman incharge of assisting the teacher during this school trip," Usami clears her throat then she dismissed the students, as they left and Gretal waves to them goodbye, Usami pulled Gretal away.

Gretal smiles down at the teacher," W-who are you? And what are you doing here?!" Usami threatens, Gretal chuckles, showing light lilac eyes," Don't worry, I'm a friend of Makoto-kun I was just curious how this is gonna go," She winked, Usami told her to prove it then she took out a future foundation visitor's pass signed by Kirigiri herself." T-that signature... r-right but you'll need some rules too," Usami replied," I know I know thats why I bothered to write them down,"

* * *

"Hehe you can count on me for anything you'll need," Gretal beams, Nagito sighs," Guess there is no choice," "W-wait upperclassman... as in hope's peak academy upperclassman?" "Ya right son! Its my third year in Hope's peak," Gretal beams, Hajime looks at her in a different light," Oh! I haven't introduce myself yet! I'm Hajime Hinata! Please do call me whatever suits you!" Hajime is acting like a fanboy which earns a chuckle from Nagito, reminding him of himself acting infront of the Ultimates.

Gretal giggles at Hajime's reaction," I already like ya kid! Hope you'll have fun on this tropical beauty!" There were actually hope fragments for Gretal too but she doesn't have a handbook so there is really no need for her to get along, still her enthusiastical behaviour is going to get her hope fragments in no time which would be cheating, after all, she wasn't the one who fell into despair...

 


	2. This is why usami needs an assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Gretal is in a good mood her plan succeeded so she wants to make their school trip hopeful and true so she goes to the park but then she noticed them gathered there instead of the beach and knew something was wrong

~~~~''Show yourself!" "Ahhhh-hahahahaha!" Monokuma pops out from the back of the statue in the park," Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Long time no see guys! I am monokuma headmaster of this aca-" "Cha!"

Gretal and Monokuma jumped into a fight sounds of hand and feet hitting echoed as they watched them fight, Usami a little taken aback like the others, the fight they see infront of them makes no sense.

"Hey, You! Don't interrupt me till I'm finished tal- gah!" As soon as he said that a punch lands onto his mouth," You're the one interipting the school trip! But I won't let you! As student leader incharge of assisting the teacher I must punish you!" "S-stop," "I'm gonna be a mean bean son, take this!" "Hyaaaaagh!" As soon as the smoke clears, Monokuma is totally beat up, Gretal triumphly steps into Monokuma," Love and Justice always win in the end!"

"Ugh... who's thi-" "You're too noisy! Now that you've learned your lesson, don't ever interfere with this school trip again!" Gretal steps deeper into monokuma," O-okay...!'' He whined, Gretal smirks and then lets go of him and hobbled away, Usami stares at Gretal, who just shrugs, the only person able to contact the outside world, it'd make more sense if she's the one to defeat the bug.

 "The hell was that just now...?" "What a heated battle! Just watching it got me pumped up!" "That was an epic performance! You're pretty good, Gretal!" Usami whispers to Gretal: Great now they won't take me seriously, earning a few flustered apologises from her.

"W-well thanks to Usami ofcourse, without her I'd never be able to defeat monokuma, she's suposed to protect everyone after all," Greatl chuckles, half truth half lie after all if it weren't for Usami, Monokuma would have found out who she was earlier.

"That stick does look like some sort of exquisite blade, do you intend to kill us with that now?" ''Huh?" "Or perhaps... you intend to make us all kill each other on this uninhabited island..." "That might be necessary for our survival, after all, food and water will eventually run scarce here," "T-that is definitely not going to happen!"  _Wow what a kill joy guys_ Gretal sweat drops.

"Though in some ways you'll need to survive here... Your lives aren't in any danger whatsoever!" "Can you even call that survival...?" "Jeez, what are you guys talking about? There's no way killings are going to happen!" Gretal feels like she is missing some content here, she felt like this should be laugh at somehow, Usami noticed Gretal daydreaming.

 "She's right! We're in a school trip at a tropical island right?! We should just make the most of it!" Gretal snapped out of her daydreaming and regconised him as Souda," As loong as there's hope, I personally don't mind killing or being killed!" Gretal sweat drops, she remembers that she replaced some of Nagito's memories so that when he get back to normal they wouldn't know him at all but that was something she would say.

"N-nagito? What are you..." Hajime started, Mikan replies," F-for now... it seems that as long as we don't do anything strange, we're not in any danger..." "Also, we can leave this island as soon as we finish gathering the Hope Fragments, right?" Gretal is a little shock to see Chiaki, she knows the rest but... Chiaki... she felt like Nagito did say something about her embodying hope and all but... she didn't see her in the real world at all... did she entered the program like she did?

"That's what I've been saying from the beginning!" Usuami exclaims,'' Whaaaaat? I didn't think you were serious about that!" Saionji exclaims, Gretal remembered her as the creepy pepsqueak,"... What if this school trip anyway? What are you trying ti make us accomplish on this island...?" Gretal remembers... the Ultimate Imposter... cause she just met the real byakuya in the outside world.

"Alrighty I shall announce it to everyone right now," Somehow she knows what Usami wants to do, so she prepared for her, after all it was her job right? "While you all relax on this tropical paradise, you must get along and strengthen your bonds with each other! That's the main rule of this heart-throbbing school trip!" Usami explains.

" Spend these peaceful and relaxing days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, free from suffering... and so, this lovey-dovey, heart-throbbing school trip... starts right now!" "What the hell does that even mean...!? There's no way I can believe such a foolish-" Gretal looks at Hajime then tilted her head, he looks a lot different than he was in the real world...

"Love! Love!" Ibuki exclaims," Huh?" "Alright! Now that's decided, lets go swimming!" "I expected something like this would happen, so I took the liberty of wearing my swimsuit under my clothes!" "Oh, what a coincidence! I did too!" "So did I... My loins are always ready to go!" "Huh waut you guys hold on..." "Then its a race to the ocean!" ''Ah! Please wait!" "Yahooooo!" "... seriously?" Gretal smiles as they all ran to the beach, she stand by the canvas she found and placed it in the garden.

 


	3. Gathering items and fragments of broken hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal's little backstory will be revealed seeing as it was expected from her from the very beginning, the two secretly Ultimate geniuses, maybe thats why it was easy for Hajime to get along with her
> 
> In this chapter, its all about Gretal joining in the class for the day

"Okay! I shall now explain how everyobe must spend your time on this long-awaited school trip!" Usami exclaims as soon as they had their fun, they returned to the park where Gretal is drawing something.

"What the heck does that mean!? We can't just spend time playing around?!" Soda exclaims, Hajime chuckles a bit, him and Nagito actually already found that out from Gretal," So we're finally getting to the point..." Byakuya or the Ultimate imposter replies alk serious like," As I recall, you said we had to survive here... what does that mean?"

"That's right, you have to survive, everyone's goal is to collect all the Hope Fragments, soooo from this point on, everyobe on this island will cooperate and live together for 50 days!" Usami explains, Gretal smiles as she settled the crayons down, it was the only material she could find to draw on.

"50 days?! That's a super long time!" "Tch... that long?" "Who cares about the length?! More importantly, what do you mean by "cooperate"?" "I mean the class goal!" "Class goal?" "In order to make everyone get along even more, I'll regularly ask you to work together to make things, simply put you guys will work togethet to create the item that I ask you for!"

"Ngh... I don't want any trouble..." "U-um... if we can't do it, a-are going to... um... get p-punished...?" Gretal thinks that will be nice to see, discipline is also important," D-don't be absurd! There's no penalty for failing to make the item in fact, if you achieve your goal, I'll give you soemthing nice!" "Wait do I have to make the item too?" Gretal asks Usami.

"Sure! You can be an example!" Usami beams, Gretal sees that she's easily adjusting to having her here," Alright! Lets try making an item now! Now then, the first goal I need to make is..." Gretal flips to the page where she drew the goal.

".... right here!" She reveals it to everyone," a flower pin...? What's that?" Hajime asks," Its a hairpin made from pretty flowers! Its very lovely! Love! Love! Please make one," Gretal is a little flustered since she actually is wearing a flower pin.

"You say that, but... what do we have to do?" Mahiru asks," You need to visit various areas of the island to gather the materials, but its fine cause Usami has already told me to get them for you," Gretal explains," Lets try a practice session first!" Usami gestured for Gretal to give out the materials," With these materials you'll have to make a rope first," Gretal demostrates it for them.

"Afterwards you can combine these with rope and you'll be able to create a flower pin," Gretal hands them a new more materials, she is actually starting to enjoy this after all... she loves making handicrafts when she was young.

"Please bring ut to me when you're finsihed, try not to get distracted okay have a nice day!" Usami then stays at a side as the others went to work, Gretal tries out to make the flower pin and easily does it," Huh not bad," Usami beams at her," Lovely! You must have been practising I'll give you a present for your hard work!" Usami gives her a present: Trip tickets.

"I'll explain how to use them later as soon as they others are done," Usami replies, Gretal beams," Nah I already know how they work," Gretal replies, Usami sweat drops," That was fast! Amazing! Oh looks like they are done,"

...

"How is it? Do you understand how to do it now?" Usami asks the class," Haha, this is too easy!" Teruteru exclaims, Gretal rolls her eyes, yeah wait till you get the items yourself," Nice work everyone! Now then, please do your best to gather materials for next time! Even if you don't do it well at first; you'll get the hang of it with enough practise! However, please don't overwork yourselves, its also important that you rest if you get tired, also, make sure you keep your rooms clean, if they get too dirty, you'll have to do something unpleasant... the main goal of this school trip is to gather all the Hope Fragments before time runs out,"

Gretal feels like if she had a E-handbook it'll be much more fun that way, but still, hanging out with others could be still fun a little nice exchange for the dead world out there.

"Now here's your next class goal," Gretal already knew cause thats what she was drawing out just now and she is now planning her strategy to collect the needed materials.


	4. Free time event: Hope Fragment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two triping tickets and hanging out with Gretal here

"Hey you've heard what these can do right? So... wanna hang out?" Hajime asks, Gretal feels a little bit tired from the gathering of materials for the past 2 days but she doesn't mind after all Hajime asked her to the beach which would be relaxing for her as the breeze fly pass her hair.

"Hm lets build a sand castle," Hajime suggested, Gretal beams," Well I never made one before but... sounds like fun! Shall we draw it out before we build first? Hehe I can't wait!" Gretal exclaims, Hajime chuckles and they drew the castle before they build one.

"Tehe I had fun today thanks Hajime, I hope we'll be able to hang out again sometime, oh when you're free ofcourse! I wouldn't want you to slack off!" She grins cheekily, Hajime smiles back, coming to know little more about her talking habits.

* * *

Hajime waved the tickets at the direction of Gretal who is worried about the people who collapsed while finding the materials, but she could get away from the stressful environment once in a while.

This time they went to the movie theatre at the other island." Caramel might be nice once in a while," "Hm? Caramel? Oh you mean that sweet flavour? Hm its really bad for your health to eat popcorn actually but I don't mind, espically after a long day of work, some sweets actually come in handy in restoring energy, I talk from experience," Gretal had fun hanging out with someone, been a long time since that happened, she's always on the run, alone, with many disguises on.

He then suggested watching an action movie," Oo love action movies, espically ones with a good fights, plots and characters! Too bad there ain't country movies here but action is about the closes thing to history!" Hajime feel into the country feeling Gretal was radiating, it was so strong and accurate that he didn't think the possibility of her just acting.

* * *

"Hm... oh um yeah sure, lets walk around to island like always then!" Gretal beams as Hajime goes to her to hang out, they spend the day exploring the island, Hajime then gives her a present." O-oh... um thanks I'll make sure to give it a good home," Gretal smiles, Hajime tilts his head," Are you alright?" "Hm?" "I mean you sound kinda distracted," "Oh its nothing hehe just my old habit of daydreaming into mah fantasies, sometimes when things don't go mah way or things get tough I'd like to go to my imagination to fix things up,"

"Why not talk to someone about it?" "Well... in my fantasy everything goes right... in reality everything might go terribly wrong thats why... anyway it doesn't matter I'm used to it, you look like you have something to say," Hajime shuffles," Um I don't know... but... I feel kinda heavy, I mean my mind is a little too fuzzy too fuzzy to even remember my talent," Gretal smiles sadly," Ah I see... well no worries I'm sure it'll come to you, the human mind is the most powerful asset to have, I'm sure it won't lose too easily,"

Hajime doesn't really understand but, Gretal's determined face and aura he really feels like Gretal's right and her presense only will make him feel better for that he is grateful, first time hanging out with her and he's already seeing the bridge form even if just a little.


	5. Free time event: Hope Fragment 3 and 4

"Hm... oh um yeah sure, lets walk around to island like always then!" Gretal beams as Hajime goes to her to hang out, they spend the day exploring the island, Hajime then gives her a present." Heh thanks I never thought you'd give something like this to someone like me, I thank you for that," Hinata frowns," What's the matter? Has my daydreaming syndrome caught you?" She made a lame attempt at a joke, but Hajime just sighs, She smiles sadly," Sorry... I shouldn't have thought so quickly that you'd be back to yourself again after all that..."

"... Gretal? W-what do you think? About Nagito...?" Gretal sighs and rubs her arm, staring into space again, Hajime was about to snap her up but then she replies," I... I think he and I... are alot alike..." She closes her eyes and pursed her lips, Hajime frown deepen," No... you're not alike at all..." Hajime retorts, Gretal sighs.

"You know... there is a reason why I don't have to collect Hope Fragments... not only because I'm in charge of assisting the teacher I actually know more than you guys ever knew about yourselves, I think... Nagito is like me... except... he doesn't really have any friends and... its a dark version of me... of what I'd become if I hadn't met him..."

"Who?" Hajime asks, Gretal smiles," He lives beside me... we share the same sercurity system too... he's a good friend... the longest I had too... he'll never be the same again... thats why... I have hope... the only reason is because he's still alive despite not in the right state, I... don't want to see that happen to another... never again..."

Gretal apologises to Hajime and replied that she had something to do and promised she'll finish their conversation sooner or later.

* * *

"Alright! I'm gettin' pumped! Time to find more materials ya'll no slacking off now!" Gretal becomes pumped as she goes off to gather materials.

* * *

Gretal then spend a day with Nagito, he seems a little confused at that but atleast he had Hope Fragments from her," Why do you hang out with trash like me?" "You're not trash," Gretal replied firmly as she walks away, Nagito still looking curiously at her, she sighs and looks at the reflection of the sunset, giving herself a day off was not what she was planing, still if it'd allows her plan to succeed...

The next day... Hajime asks her to hang out again, she smiles, mood a little lighter as she gets to hang out with Nagito but a little sad as she knows what Hajime expects of her,"Hm... oh um yeah sure, lets walk around to island like always then!" Gretal beams as Hajime goes to her to hang out, they spend the day exploring the island, Hajime then gives her a present.

"... I'll cherish it, I'll probally be able to put it in my lil' old ranch," She replies, Hajime then gained interest," Say, your talent is being the Ultimate Rancher right?" "Yeah but I have a lot of other talents too, though my ranching skills are unbeatable, no animal never disobeys me and Weather can never slow me down," "What does a rancher do anyway? I'm curious as to what you do in the ranch,"

"Ah well the usual routine is to round up the animals, make sure the crops are enough to feed the animals, taking care of tourists and stuff, hunting is also one of my expertise," Gretal replies," Hm so that means do you have good leadership and the abiltiy to handle responsibilities?" "Well I guess ya'll can say that, the trick is to make sure nothing can shake ya, no matter how bad the situation is you'd have to get back up no matter what and remind yourself of your responsibilities and how people will react to you completely able to shudder all that,"

"The adaptive skills and mental strength is whatcha need at the ranch," "That sounds pretty hardcore," "It is isen't it!?" She exclaims, they both were having a great conversation that they forgotten all about the bad things.


	6. Free time event: Hope Fragment 5

Gretal does multi tasking now searching for materials in three islands despite Usami's protests. Chiaki came to hang out with her after she JUST realised she needed Hope Fragments from her too, they spend some time together, they were then seen playing games together

* * *

Hanging out with Akane and Nekomaru, they teach her a few fighting styles and a few battles, some time interval she'd show off her fighting skills too and on the same day she learns from Mahiru about photography and sang with Ibuki she seems to be great on the guitar." I'm surprised you haven't collapse right now," Usami sweat drops.

Gretal looks a little drenched in sweat after helping Souda out but she is still having a big grin on her face," Hehe its fine its fine! I've been through worse labour!" Nagito smiles at a distance then walks away.

"I'm surprised... you'd still talk to me... sigh.." " Its just Nagito Gretal, you don't have to feel sorry for him," "But I do... sigh... I've managed to learn a lot more abour his feelings... I'm uncomfortable of sharing it but if you want to know do try and gather all of the Hope Fragments in order to full know them, sigh..."

''Anyway you need my Hope Fragments right? Just so you know I really do enjoy being here, its like a day off for me from the outside world, doing all of these with ya'll guys, makes me happy, its... been a long time since I felt this... hope," Hajime sighs, though he can detect some of Nagito's speech patterns she sound kind of genuine... could that mean...?

"Um Gretal? Do you... like... him?" Gretal's face turn red a little, almost unnoticable but when Hajime notices it he smiles a little," Um... like? Sure! He's a likable guy hehheh," Hajime already knew the answer even if she wouldn't admit it." I'm just gonna say this, if you hang out with him please don't go as insane as he is I almost did too ya know?"

Gretal chuckles cheeks a little more pink," Nah... I... hang out with crazier people," She whispers but Hajime can hear it, don't know if thats the truth or not.


	7. Free time event: Hope Fragment completed

"Hm... oh um yeah sure, lets walk around to island like always then!" Gretal beams as Hajime goes to her to hang out, they spend the day exploring the island.

"Hajime... I really am grateful to be able to meet you I'm worried... if things go my way... I fear..." She sighs, then from tense she becomes a little relaxed," I've already accepted my fate whether it'll kill me or not doesn't matter, I'm done running away from my mistakes, I won't let anyone get hurt anymore, espically him, I know this sounds confusing but you'll remember my words and one day you'll be able to figure it out, its expected of you,"

"G-gretal? What is this all of a sudden?" Hajime asks as his smile becomes a frown," Its nothing, just wanting things to play out my way for once, you'll be able to move forward no matter what right? You'll promise me that whatever obstacles stand in your way you'll defeat that despair, Right?" "U-um I'll try," "I can't wait to see you grow up Hajime I'm sure the story can now be complete..."

Hajime is very confused but he is sure it's got something to do when they met really for the first time, he'll try and remember it, its the least he could do, Gretal has been there for them the whole time, just her presense is enough to cheer them on, Hajime feels glad that he met her, their meeting is what makes him have a little more confidence in himself.


	8. Gretal Shibuki Island Mode Ending, Love Love shot

"Hmmmmm," Hajime always wonders what she is daydreaming about,  _is this it?_ Hajime jumps a little

Hm I wonder what shall we talk about today, I don't wanna talk about my  **past** , its a sensitive topic, but I don't want Hajime to have a bad impression of me, after all I still need him for the  **future** , I'm gonna need some Komaeda later...

"Its fine just talk about whatever you like," Hajime reassures," You know I really wanna look forward, it prevents me from seeing how far I've fall but being with you is actually helping me to, just sayin' for that I'm greatful,"

* * *

 "Lets take our clothes off," Hajime said abruptly, Gretal sighs," I just had a heavy meal just now I don't know if its safe to be in the ocean and besides I don't mind at all ," Hajime blinks rapidly, Gretal raised an eyebrow at him," Um Hajime?" "N-nothing its just um... Nagito said something similiar."

* * *

"Looks like this is the end, well even if I'm going back to my terrible life I still had fun here... these memories... I feel like I'll be saving them in the special side of my heart, I thank you Hajime, just by talking and hanging out with me, listening to me and all that, I guess this ending is a little disappointing actually, I was looking forward to a nerve wrecking battle, I really wanted something amazing and good like Ultimate Hope born from this island..."

"And getting involve in something like this might seem like a waste of my time but I actually learned something from this trip despite I wasn't suposed to be part of it and it has changed my views now, instead of focusing on the bad, after all it is good to focus on the good, you made me re-realise that and I feel like its about time I become true to my feelings,"

"I wish we could stay like this longer but I guess nothing lasts forever..." "By the way if I recall you said you were similiar with Nagito?" "Yup, if you have been with me all this time you should have known what was the smiliarities," Hajime thinks for a while," is it your beliefs are the same with him? Judging by how you two talk similiarly, Did something like his luck cycle happen to you?" "Hmph, thats right," "Really?!" "Well... maybe I'll tell you some day..." Gretal sighs.

"I mean... we still can see each other and hang out at times," Hajime replies, Gretal smirks. "Heh yeah I hope you'll be making alot of better memories and never look back and always look forward, I know that your can do it and remember whatever I said, I feel like you'd still wouldn't understand me, but its alright maybe a miracle will happen and you'll be able to understand my words fully,"

They shook hands while Hajime feels happy and fluffly all inside, part of him feel like he still doesn't know Gretal at all but he knows there will be a day where he'll understand her like she said unbeknownst to him Gretal doubt they'll ever meet again.


	9. Chapter 1: Destination Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being there, Gretal was at the beach when they left looking at the sea's horizon, letting monokuma do whatever he wants, Nagito confronts her

** Destination Despair **

"Did you know what happened at the park?" Nagito asks, Gretal looks back at him then looks back at the horizon," Aren't you in trouble? I don't know what that plushies are talking about but it seems that Usami has been defeated and replaced," Nagito replied." And he changed it into a killing school trip."

"I know that," Gretal replied." Aren't you worried?" "Hm why should I? I believe in things that will go smoothly in  **My** way, besides, nothing that has happened will interfere with my goal," "Goal?" "To restore  **Hope** besides, I've planned in advanced with Usami the rules and things you guys to have nothing to do with me, nothing here will effect me and there will be punishments to those who dare break it, I will not be effected by these events but I can be effect by these events only if I want to,"

"That's... lucky for you,'' Nagito mused, Gretal smirks," I knew something like this would happen so I took the liberty to plan ahead, besides, don't you have anything better to do?" Gretal asks, Nagito sighs and scratches his head." Kinda was thinking if you weren't involve in all this... could you protect us?"

"Well it is still my so called 'duty' before that happened, I'll try atleast," Gretal meant it as a half lie half truth even so maybe she should give hints and tips and encouragement but that will interfere with her plans, plans to restore Hope and see the Future born infront of her eyes.

"Well atleast you'd try," Nagito beams, Gretal nods and looks back at the horizon as she hears shuffling of feet distancing away, she then looks at her E-Handbook, her handbook is very different from the others, she wonders if Monokuma would have regconise her and also wonders who's side should she be on?

* * *

Gretal didn't sleep, she knew she didn't really need it so she spend the time cleaning up, she wonders if her rules is also shown on their E-Handbook, she hasn't ask anybody yet, she hope so, cause she really want to live for the day where everything could be like this... no hope... no despair... just peace.

 "Hey there," Gretal opens her eyes and look at Nagito who is the first to reach the restaurant and then others filled in, she spare a smile at them and then goes back to staring at a distance.

A few minutes later...

Hajime and the others filled the restaurant, she didn't exactly listen into their conversation, it is boring to her and dripping with a lot of despair, she can feel it, though it tempts her to just leave she didn't really like leaving these people alone either, they are capable of anything even if they do not know it.

"You can listen in if you want," Togami replies as he starts wolfing down food, she knows that it was dirceted to her, Hajime asks where did the food even come from, she didn't answer that and let Nagito to it. After that she thinks of what monokuma might be doing.

She then heard a scream, she turn to see mikan who tripped into an impossible position, she then losten to them make Togami easily the leader, she kind of agreed with that but now she isen't gonna get involved, atleast not yet, her rules must be in the Handbooks too if not they wouldn't be carrying on the conversation without asking for her opinion.

She smiles a little when Togami promises them. When they all left for the park Hajime, Gundam and Akane stays behind lazing around," You're not going Gretal?" Hajime asks her," Nah ya'll kids just go on, I still need to do alot of things around here just try not to get killed son," Gretal replies as she goes back to staring in a distance, Hajime nods and then just leaves her with the other two.

She sighs and hussle them to the park like the prefect she is supose to be. Then she was left alone thats when monokuma decides to show up." Hey there lil' ol Gretal how have you been?" Monokuma asks a little out of character than the monokuma a lot of people know... its more of  **her** personality.

"I never expect you to be here at all, good thing that Monomi protected you huh! But still its sooo great to see you again!" "I don't know if I can say the same thing but... it is atleast good to hear your voice again," Gretal admits, Monokuma chuckles," Aaanyway, do enjoy yourselves throughout their journey, you can be like me! Except you get to experience it up front!" Monokuma giggles.

"Yeah... still I can't believe after all this time you're still spreading despair, ah I've already remembered by I love you **big sis Junko** ," "Puhuhuhu I love you too lil' sis! Now let us spread despair to these hopeless students! Buwahahahaha!"


	10. Chapter 1: Destination Despair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal has been seating in the restaurant for a while, she was asked by monokuma to help him set up the countdown in the park for reasons unknown but he promises her that thing will get interesting so she let it be

Gretal remembers that Monomi had other copies so wemt and try to find her and then found her crying, she sighs and comforts her, she then hear the conversations at the park, she has very sharp hearing and then smirks." Looks like they are on to you and your friends," ''Huwawawa?!"

"Excuse me but will you help me tour the area? I'm afraid I might not know somethings so I was thinking maybe you could help me," Nagito replied, Gretal tilted her head, Monomi then encourages her to hang out with Nagito, so she agrees and they walk around the island.

"So this old building is in renovation?" Nagito asks," Yes but I doubt monokuma would allow the renovation to finish," Gretal replied," So, can I go in?" Nagito asks," Nah I doubt so unless with valid reasons," "I see... is there any place where I can get writing materials?" "The lobby of the hotel has a few stack of post-its and the vending machines should also have a few," "Thank you, You've been a great company today," "Its nice to finally talk to someone,"

Gretal looks a little flustered, Nagito notices it and becomes obvious about her feelings." Say, how much do you know about us? Could it be you don't have to collect Hope Fragments because you know us all?" He asks, Gretal beams and nods," I actually know some of your files and I've been studying them, just like when you researched about your classmates before you guys met,"

"I see... well what shall we talk about?" Nagito asks, Gretal takes off her hat to let her hair blow," Well... how bout something that we both have in common?" Nagito thinks for a while," Well... I like pretty things and don't like noisy places?" Gretal chuckles," I like country and dislike the city... wait haha thats not what I meant I mean... about our habits, pasts and stuff,"

They spend the time talking about each other till it was getting dark, though Gretal already knew what happened with Nagito, she still thinks that it was nice to talk to him again and that her plan was working as Nagito recalls everything from his 'past'.

* * *

Gretal could hear arguement at the park she then sighs and wonders if the Hope Fragments would be enough to help them get along with each other but then dread looms over her, she could in a flash see the three way she had set up from the very begining, all because of her mistakes and hesitation, even now she's hesitating as monokuma reveals that their memories are stolen and that there was a traitor among them.

Gretal pursed her lips and clentched her fists, her habit of kicking people on the leg has gotten to her, she stops herself before she could kick a pine tree over, it wasn't suposed to be that way... a world wear hope and despair do not have to compete anymore this is her goal but what she sees if a three way visibly seen in this situation, between Monomi, Monokuma and her, all she need to do is just create another stuffed toy to complete the three way.

She then look at the frustrated crowd, she sighs by observing them she knows what to do when she takes over, to make things as realistic as possible unlike what the two are doing, she'll know what to expect, she'll suceed unlike the two, she just hope nobody would come to her and ask any questions.

 "Do you anything about this?" Leave it up to Nagito to try and get along with others and also try his best to know everything, Gretal turns to face him," About our memories? About a traitor?" Gretal said nothing, she then looks at the direction of the cottage.

"Usami is right... so is byakuya... its meaningless to think about these kind of things, but... Nagito though I cannot interfere directly with you guys I want to make things clear, my goal is different than both Usami's and Monokuma's and I'm just a bystander waiting for something amazing to happen," Gretal replied, Nagito could sense the truth in her words and through them he earned a little more understanding.

"You know what I mean right?" Gretal asks, Nagito nods," Its best if you're not involved with us then, Goodnight," Gretal nods and Nagito left her alone, she wanted to tell Nagito so badly but she'll never know, maybe  **they'll** stupidly pull her out of the program, maybe monokuma will punish her seeing as he'll be bringing himself despair and to the others who have bonded with her.

* * *

The next day, she didn't join the juniors at the restaurant that morning, she then say Fuyuhiko but didn't talk to him as she was busy making sure that everything is tidy and neat, Monokuma calling occasionally to talk to her about stuff that has been going on, she has been keeping a straight face while talking to monokuma, no happiness, boring tone, sad tone or any kind of tone, just emotionless.

"Man you're getting better at this, I should really reward you here ya go!" He gave her a whole bunch of monokuma coins." Why would I need this?" She asks," Oh maybe you want to buy a present for your boyfriend? Or maybe you can set up your own minigame and reward the others with these? Do whatever you like to make you less bored!"

Gretal sighs, blushing a little at that boy friend comment and keeps them," I'd thank you but there is something I don't get, how did Hajime come here?" Gretal asks, Monokuma shrugs," Its probally **the program's** work even I haven't figured that part out yet, anyway have fun!"

He then disappears leaving Gretal with her thoughts. Gretal then noticed that Nagito didn't join her to hang out today, she then asks byakuya about him and he explains everything to her, she nods, then byakuya asks her something.

"What is your role exactly?" Togami asks, Gretal hums in thinking," I'm more of a... bystander I guess, Monokuma said I didn't really have to do anything and I didn't exactly have to get involve in whatever you guys are doing," Gretal replies," I see... I noticed that we could gather Hope Fragments by getting to know you better too,"

"Ah thats not complusory, just hang out with your fellow classmates is fine," Gretal replies, Byakuya nods," Still I need to make sure... if you're not involve in our situation... what did monokuma ask you to do? Nothing?" Gretal huffs," Yeah I'm just to watch how things play out, some interactions are fine, some investigating is fine too,"

"So that means you can neither be a murderer or victim?" Byakuya asks, Gretal nods," Alright that makes things much easier," Togami replies,"... Togami-kun... I just want you to know... you have a very kind heart, you and I are a little alike, not only that we are people that many look up to, we are constantly changing yes?" He looks wide eyes at her.

"There is a reason why I need not collect Hope Fragments and as you know as Hope's Peak Academy's senior student I am allowed access to any information I have on my juniors espically when I'm part of the student council," Gretal reminded him, he nods," Nobody knows yet right?" Gretal shook her head," I know what identities mean to others as it means to me," Byakuya got a Hope Fragment.

"Well it was nice talking to you, maybe we'll be able to talk together like this some other day."


	11. Chapter 1: Destination Despair part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is at the party, Gretal recalls about her past on the beach meeting fuyuhiko along the way and monokuma too

"Puhuhu things are finally interesting," Monokuma chuckles," I know who you like and to be honest I kinda like him too he reminds me of that protagobsit guy from the first killing puhuhuhu!" Gretal didn't know if it was safe to talk about that around here anymore but Monokuma should have known everything after all, she was the one who helped modify that AI.

"They are having a party? Why aren't you invited?" Monokuma asks, Gretal frowns Nagito told her that it was best if she didn't get involve with them," Nah, I'd rather spend mah old time doing more important things," She tug her hat, Monokuma burst into laughter," Aw man that western accent is perfect!"

* * *

Gretal but her lip as she did her laundry, her cottage was far away from the others but at the same time not that far too, she then looks at the room she decorated, her desk is filled with notebooks and she has a bookshelf full of them too, her cottage looks a little different than others, looks more high class and country like at the same time, a clothes hanger with her western hat and boots are and a few ropes and a chest underneath her bed which looks way more comfy with pillows blankets and stuff, a potted moonlit flower shone through her covered window.

Also there isen't any cameras and monitors anywhere apparently, no one was allowed in here but her or unless she invite someone in even monomi isen't allowed her but monokuma checks in every once in a while also knocking on the door instead of popping out of nowhere, her room is half country but the notebooks and electronics in her room doesn't match her talent at all only monokuma knows her real identity.

She wants to sleep and she does until something wakes her up  _Dude a murder is occuring_ She aburptly jumped out of her bed her revolver beside her but no one was there its probally her new AI, it'll be a little dangerous if it was caught here, she uses her computer to make sure it isen't detected, one thing she always do is to keep the lights on, with the curtains and the small hole underneath the door she'll be able to see shadows incase someone was standing outside, she was relieved to see no shadows but then her E-Handbook had something different.

Due to the possibility of spying through monitors, she receives notices from her handbook instead and what she received was not a happy notice, it is a picture of a poorly drawn picture of a body and the cause of death all that was in her handbook, a lot of details inside it but what she didn't expect... was the murder weapon and the murderer.

Was her job to prove that? Why did monokuma tell her the murderer? And... it was impossible... impossible that one of them actually commit a murder let alone... she quickly took her boots and ran out of her cottage and ran to the place but then monokuma stops her half way," You may include yourself into the class trial but I will not let you investigate the crime scene,"

"W-why?" Gretal tries not to shout at monokuma and attempt to kill him," Puhuhu you're not an rookie at this, I want them to discover things on their own, you can just piece together the evidence they have and draw a conclusion from there," Monokuma replies, Gretal bit her lip, trying her hardest not to show how angry and annoyed she is she nods and obeys him after all who knows what he could do if she disagrees with him, even if its just a little bit she wants to help them in anyway possible.

Monokuma told Hajime and Nagito about Gretal, Gretal, Gretal grumbled and then tries not to think too much as monokuma forces her to the monokuma rocks," Stay here and try not to do anything!" And left. She keeps a straight face knowing that she couldn't trust anything on this island and that she shouldn't let her guard down at all times.

"Damn it... if I had went to that party... I would have prevented it..." Gretal clutches her fists so hard until they start to bleed. She is worried about them, will they be alright? Do they know to investigate everything and not leave anything hanging? Do they know how to think like the murderer? Do they think of anything that can be unexpected?

She tries not to show it, the cameras are making her worry also monokuma seems to know everything so she can assume the monitors can be used to check them out too, she did learn alot when she was investigating the island with Nagito, she recalls if anybody was acting suspicious, she couldn't tell if anything happened in the morning, if she had atleast went there she would have been able to sense something suspicious too.

"Damn it!" Its always like this her mistakes... her hesitation... even now... she tapped her feet impaitently and tug her hat to cover more of her lilac eyes; half red, half blue her eyes reflect balance itself but when it's in the real world... her eyes swirl a bit and she shivers." T-this battle against hope and despair..." she whispers as she drools a bit, her hat covering everything.

_A-ah... this **is** interesting_


	12. Chapter 1 Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal sees Nagito, their eyes meet if only for a second.....As soon as everyone gathered everyone was uncomfortable and tense she pursed her lips as her hat hide her insane eyes as the escalator decended down, to them she probally looked very disappointed which made everyone feel worse.

Gretal was quiet as they descended down to the trail grounds, she was a little shaky as its been a while since she used an elevator, Nagito looks worriedly at her, she tug her hat again.

As soon as everyone get into positions she took hers at the corner, beside monokuma, she crossed her arms and her eyes relaxed once again, her face now clear with regret and determination. Monomi is dangaling at the other side of monokuma making Gretal sweat dropped.

Mikan said that she didn't know where to start, then the arguement started poorly. Nagito then breaks the arguement, Gretal is eyeing their every move, Nagito seems like the peace resolver but as she knows... just like her he has many masks and no matter how much tempering with his memories he'll still have that skill.

They them started with how the body was found underneath the table, she crossed her arms and tap her foot as they progress. They then reach to a conclusion that Byakuya's body was murdered there since there were no signs of body movement, she couldn't understand a few statements but she knows that Hajime is right as his evidence should have linked to the reason, if the evidence is true ofcourse.

They then moved to why Byakuya was under the table, at first Hajime usedd the wrong evidence." I think that's the wrong answer," Gretal pointed out, Hajime looks shocked but he goes back to thinking again..." It probally has something to do with the knife we found under the table," "Knife...? Oh, you mean that thing that obviously screams, 'I am the murder weapon!'?"

Gretal shook her head, too early to think of it like that. They then slowly agrees which annoys gretal a little, they then argue about how byakuya was able to see that knife," Puhuhu! This is almost like a real trial!" Gretal raised an eyebrow at the word: almost.

" **Byakuya couldn't see** in the dark, either..." "No... Byakuya was probably the only one who was able to see in the dark," "Why do you say that?" "If he was using those **night-vision goggles** we found under the table, he could've seen what was happening," Gretal nods that would be true if the evidence was real...

But then Mahiru interupts," No, that's obviously wrong! It should be the other way around! Seriously, the killer used those night-vision goggles, not Byakuya!" Gretal looks at her with raised eyebrows, though its not impossible either but if Byakuya bought night-vision goggles then wouldn't he have a case there too? As she recall thats what they were selling at the market, if there was a case with byakuya it'll make mahiru's statement false.

But the rebuttal showdown was between her and Hajime so she didn't interupt. Hajime managed to cut through her arguement, they then managed to prove that the knife wasn't with byakuya due to the duct tape found underneath the table, Gretal nods looking at the evidence it'd make sense, but not looking at it entirely makes her suspicious but seeing as the others have she trusts them.

"You're being quiet, you know you can input in your opinions too you know?" Monokuma whispers to her, Gretal feel the urge to hit monokuma, after she could trust herself to speak she replied:" I wouldn't know cause I wasn't investigating, might as well leave it up to them," She then set her eyes onto Komaeda, who is smiling at them, he must be enjoying this as much as she does, this is a battle where two hope collides its exciting to see which hope will triumph.

Her attention snapped back at the arguement as peko asks why byakuya was acting paranoid, Hajime and Nagito shared an understanding. When they took out the threaten letter, Gretal's world stopped for a moment, she regconised that handwriting... ... and that paper... Nagito seems ignorant, they assumed it was monokuma but just like her he wasn't suposed to interfere with the students... its what the rules say.

She stares at Komaeda before turning to Hajime, Nagito explains why Byakuya threw a party. Gretal pursed her lips but then, she knew who the killer is so she needs to think in advance, by seeing the evidence so far... she'll have to prove how the murder played out.

They then asked how did the killer move in the dark, Hajime said something about glowing paint... they then accused peko of tripping the circuit breaker to cause a blackout... last Gretal check there wasn't a blackout so that means that it was only in that building but then they argued around.

Finally they proved peko was not the murderer, as Nekomaru's account is Peko's alibi. They then dicuss about peko's stomach ache but they dicuss that it wasn't intentionally caused as Akane ate the food along with peko since she feels fine peko's stomach ache was a coincidence.

"Let's just dismiss it as that and go back to the blackout as long as the murder happened during the blackout, then the blackout itself is what's actually important," Gretal adds in they all made noises of agreement they then discuss the cause of the blackout.

They then reached to the conclusion that it was a power surge, Gretal goes back to thinking evidence of how to prove the murderer, as Nekomaru argued with Hajime. They then proved that the a/c timers were the direct tigger of the blackout. Chiaki then said they must have asked monokuma about it, but that wasn't true... she did.

Even so monokuma covers for her by saying: Dun dun duh! She sighs, Mahiru then told them both monomi and monokuma to shut up. They then seems to be back at square one then... Nagito starts up," It's alright, you don't have to worry, because... they're just a petty killer right? There can't defeat symbols of hope like you guys! There's no way everybody will lose now, this little incident will just be a stepping stone for you all, in the end hope always wins! Thats what I believe!"

Gretal's eyes swirls with happiness and despair, she covers them with her hat a little,  _Ah yes hope always wins, truely, his legacy could be lived through me and my legacy could live through him_ She shivers a little, earning a little chuckle from monokuma, he always likes that look of her's its dripping with despair.

"N-nagito..? What happened to you...?" Hajime asks," huh? What do you mean?" Nagito asks, Gretal snaps her attention back at Hajime," Well... you have been saying this whole time that there's no way a killer could be among us," "Oh, is that so? Well, let's just put that minor detail aside for now and talk about the incident for now... we found out how the blackout occurwd but the question is *who* caused it right? Anybody could've hid and set the timers for the air conditioners... setting up the irons in the storage room could've been done before Byakuya set foot in the old buidling... what a shame, any one of us is capable of that,"

Gretal pursed her lips, Nagito is becoming too suspicious what is he up to? Is he really going to help the killer? Hiyoko then retorted when Fuyuhiko asks what Nagito was talking about that Nagito is saying after all they've done they hadn't made any progress. Gretal smiles a little they clearly are rookies, every small detail and every cleared up arguement is very important to the trial she sighs hoping they'd be able to find out on their own.

"Anyway I have an idea about what we all should do at this point has anyone thought about our situation like this? Instead of surviving by doubting others, isen't it better to get killed for believing in others?" Gretal holds back a smile, Hajime replies that there is something wrong with Nagito.  _Aren't all we?_ "Haha you guys only think there's something wrong with me because there's something wrong with *you* suspecting each other like this... there's no way that's healthy behaviour... let's stop this already! We don't have to find out who the killer is! I can't stand this anymore! I don't want to do this to my friends!"

"I... I don't want to do this either..." Gretal glances at Teruteru then at those who whined and demoralised by Nagito's speech, Gretal hides a smile, words are really powerful than blades aren't they?

"We're all friends aren't we? There's no way one friend would murder another..." "Them why did Byakuya die?!" "Who cares? Lets just give up already... There are no clues that lead to the killer anyway... not a single one..." Nagito replies, Gretal relaxed a little as this is progressing better than she thought until someone decides to interupt.

"That's wrong!... I think..." Gretal looks at chiaki surprisingly, she never thought chiaki would be awake through all this... "... ... did you say something?" Nagito asks with a lot of sass which makes Gretal grin like an idiot. She then explains that they might already have a clue to point at who the killer is and that was related to how the killer was able to move to the table in the first place to grab that knife. Gretal bit her lip, she'll need to prepare the evidence and fast.

They then looked at the diagram Mahiru drew and then they found out a clue, then they found out that they could have used the desk lamp's power cord to move to the table and the position everyone was standing before the blackout, Nagito was in the most suspicious position." M-me...?"

"Th-That's just a coincidence!" "But still... you had a chance right? A chance to hide the knife under the table?" "Nagito... weren't you cleaning the dining hall all morning?" Gretal then looks up, so thats what he was doing... they then said that he may have rigged the drawing that they had that morning when they wanted to see who would get the cleaning duty, Gretal pursed her lips and look at Nagito's back.

Nagito was then being called out, he looks like he is panicing but she knows... Nagito? Panicing? Nah... thats when it happened, he laughed and revealed his balanced side," The ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friend's death! Ah, how wonderful, how beautiful it is!" Gretal tug at her hat which was noticed by Hajime, he thought it was either a shocker for her or another disappointing gesture or she knew this all along but underneath her hat she was grining:  _T-that's the Nagito I fell in love with!_

 ''Let's cut to the chase... you're correct! It was **my doing** all along!" Nagito exclaims, the other's reaction was expected then he explains that he never thought byakuya had night-vision goggles and beacuse of that they fought under the table.

 He then said he'll never lie and then self-loath himself again but that snapped Gretal of her trance, she may like the insane or kind hearted Komaeda but she hates the self loathing kind of komaeda so she is entirely focused right now


	13. Chapter 1 Class Trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal focuses on clearing Nagito's name after all if they vote he's going to get killed too and Gretal won't allow that!

He then also admits that he also wrote the threatening letter and then said it was painful to look at, Gretal grumbles a little.

They then recounted how he manipulated their actions he admits thats true but there was one thing that was wrong: He didn't need to rig the drawing ofcourse, Gretal knew that but apparently they didn't which makes him self-loath again making her a little more annoyed.

Only Hajime remembers, the  **Ultimate lucky student**. Hajime then asks why did he do it, Gretal already knows the answer to that but it should be obvious isen't it? Hasn't he revealed that so many times? He explains his actions. Everyone was super pissed and they wanted to start the voting but then...

"Hold on a second!" Gretal exclaims, Fuyuhiko glares at her," What is it now?!" "Are you really sure Nagito's the killer?" "Um... what are you saying? He's already confessed, hasn't he?" Teruteru asks." There's something strange..." Gretal looks at Mikan who is sweating a lot," Isen't that right? Tsumiki-chan?" They all look at her she stutters over her words but then she gulps and smiles at Gretal in thanks before facing the others and told them of what she agree with Gretal was strange.

Hajime then figured it out, when Fuyuhiko said the knife was the murder weapon but then Gretal showed him the evidence and he denied it, Fuyuhiko retorted but then Mikan backed Hajime up by telling them her autospy results. Chiaki then ask Nagito if he was hiding something, he stays silent.

"There is another evidence that there might he a way to find out what happened during the black out... as a rancher I have learn to navigate in a dark forest, there are **not just one sense** of the human body you know?" Gretal retorted, she then leaves it to Hajime to figure it out.

"... are you talking about one of the other five senses of our body... so far we have found out one... hearing... isen't that right Ibuki?" Hajime asks, Gretal smiles, she has been using her ears to listen into their conversations obviously that was also the key to be able to navigate in the dark other than touch, smell and taste.

Ibuki then remembered what she listened in the dark, Nagito then praised Ibuki, they then deduced what happened in the dark, Nagito admit that it was true as a reward for Ibuki's talent, that Byakuya shoved him out from under the table during the blackout.

He then chuckled at the despair as they were back to square one, but he encouraged them in his own twisted way Gretal sighs and bring herself into the trial, she thinks carefully and deduced how the crime was commited.

They then explained another reason why Nagito wasn't the murderer, Mikan said that he looks clean as since there was a lot of blood underneath the table if Nagito was the murderer he could have been splattered with blood.

And where the killer stabbed byakuya and where byakuya was stabbed is different, Gretal looks at their evidence and then at Hajime, she smiles this feels a lot like a game, just like when she saw  **that** except this is more like a game than the other but then remembering her place she tug her hat to hide her hopeful expression.

"I get it! The killer was able to kill byakuya under the floorboards!" Gretal smirks," Thats right the old building hasn't been used in a while the wood must have contracted due to the wear and tear," "Not only that remember how the carpet didn't reach the part where byakuya's body's at?''

"If so the killer managed to get under the floor boards but where? And how?" Nagito asks, Gretal knows but according to Hajime and Nagito's expression in the monokuma rocks and now matches so she best purse her lips and let them figure ut out.

They then asked gundam who had lost his earing how did he retrieve it from under the floor boards. Gretal smiles as they finally are getting to the final stage, at the same time...

" _It appears... we're getting close to the final stage... the blackened or the spotless... which is superior? I think its time to settle this,_ "

There was a secret passage that Gretal told Nagito about, she was hoping that he'll betray her and then she can prove to monokuma that she still have lust for despair then they proved how the killer was able to see in the dark by the list of equiment list they discovered a portable stove that can be used as the light.

But then Nagito interupts him right there and challenge him to a duel, everyone seems very uncomfortable at the way things are progressing, Gretal thinks it is very amusing." Having fun already?" Gretal smirks at that, eyes sparkling and swirling." Hmgh," Monokuma giggles at Gretal's reply.

Gretal feels all tingly as they duke it out,  _c-calm down if they see you like this... a-ah no I must hold it in_ Monokuma chuckles at Gretal's torn expression that can only be seen at his side, Monomi sweats profusely," G-get ahold of youself!" She exclaims softly.

"Hmgh, R-right s-orry," Hajime look at her confusingly she tug her hat to cover her flustered face that was when Nagito purposely insulted Hajime about not remembering his talent, Peko asks him suspiciously why he was persistant, Nagito then tells Hajime to call out the real killer and not an imposter like him, he then calls out teruteru.

Gretal glances at monokuma, she can't exactly read any expression but she can atleast tell from the tone of his voice that he is becoming bored of them but when he looks at her it seems that he hasn't plan to kill her yet," Puhuhu prepare to help me, after all you're job is to help the teacher right?" Gretal pursed her lips, she doesn't like it but if she disobeys... they'll easily find out... and the plan will be a failure.

Gretal sighs as she was given a rope, the trial is going to end very soon." Wh-what?! Why me?!"

They argued back and forth by using the glowing paint the killer used it as a mark to judge where to stab, Gretal already knew that cause there were holes underneath and it has been evidence for many unexplainable feats and by using the table cloth to block the blood and the noises, the killer could have shouted under the floorboards to make them think that they were in the dining hall and then the killer weapon is that missing iron skewer that they said was missing.

Gretal has already piece together what has happened but then there was the point of the murder weapon, for not being there she wouldn't know but... they might have hid it somewhere either in the storage room or the kitchen, the students infront of her then move on to prove teruteru wasn't in the dining hall the whole time.

They mentioned that mikan tripped?" D-did you hurt yourself?!" Monokuma is a little shock at the concern that Gretal was displaying, Mikan stutters that she didn't hurt herself, Gretal sighs and tugs onto her hat. Monokuma panics," Oh boy better cover your ears for this one, you're too innocent for this," Gretal blushes," shut up," She mumbles, Monokuma boast that she was cute when she is embarrased, Gretal pouts.

But she didn't say anything after that, knowing the motive monokuma gave them she knew that one of them would be tempted the only person who wouldn't believe it was Nagito, Chiaki, Hajime, Mikan, Mahiru and a few others, the primary suspect should be byakuya, teruteru, Peko and maybe a few others due to the fact that Byakuya specifically remembered that it wasn't his first day of school and the other two had family who were on the verge of breaking down, Peko may have hardened her heart but...

Gretal snapped out of her analytical side cause the Ultimate Rancher shouldn't be worried about something like these. Them teruteru's accent became worse," Kyaa! Ya'll country kids son!" Gretal acts excited to have another country person on the island, too bad she couldn't hang out with him anymore.

They then managed to find out that the murder weapon was the iron skewer. They then guessed where the weapon is, when Teruteru panics he is saying alot of things that made no sense to them, making Monokuma and Gretal laugh the same laugh secretly." Hey I have your habit of laughing!" Monokuma whispers to her, Gretal sighs and smiles a little.

They then said that it could be hidden in the meat on the bone, to prove it, Gretal then helped monokuma take the meat on the bone from the kitchen, don't ask her how she did that, It'll be spoilers for the ending, anyway she gave it to monokuma and he chuckles hungrily.

Then monokuma called them to look at him and he eats it up which earns some protests from the students, Monokuma then showed them the iron skewer which is used to kill byakuya," As expected of Teruteru! Such a fantastic weapon from the Ultimaye Chef!" Nagito exclaims, Gretal giggles, atleast Nagito called him a chef.


	14. Punishment time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru keeps protesting that he isen't the killer and they set him up but obviously no one believes them, to be honest Gretal was a little disappointed, so was Nagito, but he was shut up Gretal sighs a little and beams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with a poll
> 
> This is for dragon ball fans
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8753773/Dragon-Ball-Poll
> 
> (Copy paste url)

Hajime then summuries the incident, a little surprised that Nagito or Monokuma didn't point out that she was helping the murder take place too, but its fine, the closer she gets to them the more interesting things will be, it also certainly kick things forth rather than make things boring.

Teruteru then has a defeated look on his face, Gretal tightens the rope's knot, Monokuma also wants her to reveal the voting results," Make yourself useful sweetie," He whispers then his attention goes back to the students.

She then prepares the vote results, she didn't really have to vote exactly, the votes rolls in...

Teruteru was confirmed guilty, she then cames out from her corner. Gretal plastered her disappointed expression, Teruteru still denies it and said he was trying to save them.

He explains that he saw Nagito's plan, Gretal sighs, maybe thats why Nagito asked her about those stuff, still... teruteru then explains Nagito telling him about his plan. Hajime asks Nagito to explain to him, Nagito then explains his motive, Gretal understands this but it seems that he's only pissing people off.

They then came to a conclusion that Byakuya... was trying to save Nagito, with the night-vision goggles he could have seen someone underneath the floorboards too so... Gretal tugged her hat, Nagito praises Byakuya and told them that this despair will be a stepping stones and told them that he didn't want it to go to waste so he helps teruteru due to his strong hope being motivated.

He then made sure the trial goes smoothly so he tells teruteru before the investigation that he'll help him. In the end his help wasn't enough, Gretal felt like he could have asked her for help too but... she guessed that she wouldn't know if he could trust her or not.

Monokuma then tells teruteru he is going to be killed not Nagito. Monokuma denied all his protests, monokuma then revealed that teruteru saw Nagito's plan as an opportunity and wanted to actually leave this island instead of saving them.

He then explains about his mother, they have the look of betrayal on their faces, despite everything he said he did believe what monokuma said, Gretal could feel the despair radiating strongly from the group, causing her to take a step back which didn't go unnoticed, if only... he had knew... what happened... but even still... she doubt that will bring them Hope even if it prevents the killing.

Gretal clutched the rope, Monokuma then says that wanting to see his mom is such a boring motive, he then knocked monomi out as he screams for punishment, Gretal then was called by Monokuma," Begin the punishment! I have prepared something special for the Ultimate Cook!" Gretal steps forth reluctantly despite Teruteru's pleas to know what happened to his diner.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Gretal whispered to him as she dragged him out, Monokuma will be pleased atleast, she then ties him to a pole and then left monokuma begins the punishment.

Everyone was flabbergasted at what happened, Gretal bit her lip as everyone protested, Monokuma then makes them despair even more, Hajime then exclaims that he was breaking the rules as he ddin't tell teruteru about his memories when a murder happen but then monokuma said that he never said he will tell them right away.

He then left with monomi, Nagito then goes on again, they then argued back and forth, she was bored so she left too. She then walk around the island, looking at the valcano in the distance then at the old building, she wants to try her best this time... try and prevent from a murder from ever occuring again but that was when monokuma pops up.

"Say what do you think about the second motive I have prepared for them? Don't you think its despair inducing? Puhhahaha!"


	15. Chapter 2: Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito was being knocked out by Souda and Nekomaru and earns a scolding from Gretal and so she is tasked to take care of him and keep an eye on him

''I'm surprised you actually helped me espically with what happened last trial," Nagito mused as Gretal helps him patch up his head, she sighs," Well Souda and Nekomaru will be coming up to check up on you, atleast they didn't put you there, you would feel haunted, so will the rest," Gretal explains as she reties the rope around his hands, firm enough to restrain him but not tight enough to hurt his frail hands, it hurts her to see that.

Nagito looks at her and sighs," You know you can just leave me on the floor, I don't mind at all," "Oh don't be silly its bad for your health," "But someone like me? On your bed?" "Hey its fine I don't care what you or the other thinks, you're gonna stay here till the next murder happens,"

"Oh?" Gretal sighs as she puts away the tub of cool water," Are you sure there will be a second murder?" Nagito asks," Mm knowing Monokuma he probally have something clever planned," Gretal replies and turns around to meet Nagito's curious eyes," What is your relationship with Monokuma and Monomi anyway?" Nagito asks

"They are just two sides battling and I'm either stuck in the middle or a third party who is ready to strike at their weakest," Gretal replies as she helps Komaeda get comfortable, good thing her bed isen't that girly, she has been prepared since someone might need special attention.

"Hm then I think you should go and help, after all last trial prove to me that what I did was right, if you're gonna help me..." Nagito replies, Gretal was eager to do that actually even without Nagito's imput," Oh don't worry, like I said, we are really similar, I know what to do," Gretal smiles, Nagito looks pleased.

"Oh and uh, while I'm busy I'll ask some people to bring food over," "I think thats fine for me, the problem is is it fine for them to be in here? I mean they are Ultimates but you're a more experienced, talented upperclassman right?" "Heh, don't worry I'll make sure no more than one of them can be in here,"

* * *

 "I've defeated a monobeast, the second island is now opening to them," Monomi replies, Gretal frowns," Have you known what is in the second island?" "Hm?" "Fool if they see that... I'll never hear the end of it!" "Huwawawa! See what?!" "... nevermind its a place where more of hope and despair... " Monomi seems sweaty.

"Anyway its not like they'd believe it anyway... ... I... damn it I need to talk to  **them** ," Gretal goes to find Fuyuhiko and hung out with him then she goes to Mahiru to hang out with her too... then she goes to Ibuki and talk about their music stuff as soon as she does that, she then goes back to her cottage to talk to Nagito and gave them all a Hope Fragment.

She then noticed most of them were gathered at the ruins, she lives it up to Monokuma and Monomi she is actually surprised that no one but Nagito asked her about what happens on this island, it seems that they think that she was in the same boat as him, she then chatted with him all night, Nagito was afraid this might raise suspicions but Gretal pointed out that he is tied up and it wasn't like she was going to sleep anyway.

"Actually... this is about the most safest place in the whole island, not only nobody could come in not even monokuma, there is no cameras and monitors here too, so... if you need anything... and um... I'll explain to you whatever happened," Nagito raised an eyebrow," When Monokuma and Monomi were at the second island's ruins I think they must have explained **Future Foundation** ," She spend the night telling him a little bit about the organisation.

Until nekomaru and souda came in the morning, she then patrols around the island with Monomi, she wasn't the best company but atleast she is company.

In the restaurant Nekomaru and Souda accidentally revealed what they did, they then decided to leave him tied up, Gretal was forced to feed him apparently," I know that you know a lot about me but I'd like to know something about you," Nagito replies, Gretal knew that Monokuma should be revealing the second motive so she'll keep him occupied.

"Ask away," Gretal replies," Have you met us before? If our memories are stolen and if there is really a traitor among us... can you tell?" Nagito asks, Gretal smiles at him showing that she didn't mind," Well I've met some of you before actually... but we never really bonded, we just exchange a few words and so... I... can guess who the traitor is,"

"You can? Who?" Nagito asks, Gretal pursed her lips," Well Byakuya actually but he's dead so... not sure anymore... Hajime? But it seems that he is just as honest and confused as the rest are... he's actually also a little ordinary... Mikan? I highly doubt so but she is still suspicious, Chiaki is also one possibility due to the fact that she is actually distanced from reality always but thats probally just because she's a gamer,"

Nagito nods," Yes... those are reasonable possibilities... so um... what do you like to do in your free time?" Gretal tilted her head at such an ordinary question," Well puzzle solving board games and gaming is a little thing I like to do, music playing and drawing and writing storie," Nagito looks a little shocked," That's... nothing connected to your talent at all..."

''Ah yes... another thing a bonus for bonding with me, a little secret I have is that... I take on many disguises, many forms and backstories, what you may know is that Hope Fragments are true, if you have a Hope Fragment that means you have learned something from that person to understand them better... thats why... sigh..."

Nagito nods it does make sense if not these Hope Fragments could have just came anyhow they could have leave this island just by pretending to bond and then leave the island easily without any bonding at all.

"Ah its getting late, you should sleep to conserve your energy, after all I can't keep bringing you food," Nagito nods and she tucked him in, she feels the urge to kiss him on the forehead or rock him to sleep but... there is something she must do... the second motive... she'll make this way more complicated by encouraging two different people.


	16. Chapter 2: Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys can guess who she will encourage, due to Nagito being in her cottage instead of the old building, she encourages Mahiru to play the game and encouraged Peko to keep an eye on Fuyuhiko and then let Hajime come in with the tray of breakfast as Mahiru wasn't allowed in her cottage at that time...

"Hajime? Ah could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me?"

Monomi, who is guarding the road to her cottage, ensures her that she'll do her best to check in every once in a while, Gretal nods and looks back in then goes out, meanwhile she have already told Nagito to hint Hajime of what Mahiru will be up to so she could tell it will go well.

* * *

Gretal told Mahiru about when she met her first friend and how she met a psychopath when she was following her parents to work and then told Mikan that she was in love and love is a warmth and fluffy feeling which gives her a good feeling and though it may hurt a little, she always knew it'd be worth it in the end then she finishes her free time and goes back to her cottage and talks to Nagito for a while before letting him sleep as she 'meditates' and by meditating meaning going somewhere and building stuff and feeling way more refreshed after that three day nap, she then immediately hit the snack bar, luckily she could survive.

While doing so she made sure that her avatar was still alive and updating herself with the outside world.

As soon as she went back, it was sunrise, Komaeda is still sleeping, this takes her back... she then decide to wear her jacket for this day and then waited for the monokuma announcement meanwhile, she sketched a little something in her notebooks.

"Say you said that a second murder is bound to happen... do you have an idea how it'll go?" Nagito asks as soon as he awaken, showered and ate breakfast as Gretal combs through his messy hair," Hm the way the body will be the same as the game I guess, mostly its like the game, they'll have to solve that mystery before they could solve the one that happened, it'll be veerrrry boring but at least it'll kill someone,"

"Hm?" "Thats why... I'd suggest not for you to die just yet its... what monokuma wants its fine if anyone else dies just... you can't die," Nagito looks at her shockingly," Ah its about the previous trial yes? But I need to become a stepping stone-" "No... you're not a stepping stone, you're special and have a lot of potential," Gretal replies as she combed passed the last tangle of hair.

"R-really?" Nagito seems flustered, Gretal smiles as she sets down her brush," Yeah I bet you can be like me seeing as we are so alike, someone that can take on many talents," Nagito chuckles," T-this is a first... I never get... praised like that before..." Gretal sighs, this probally means more murder for compensating the good luck that happened to him, atleast it won't be either her or him...

She know its very selfish but... after having a bad day for very long she should really be rewarded atleast let her see Ultimate Hope, atleast let Komaeda live and have confidence in himself for once if not... she could always do **that**... it has always work, even if it didn't work on her, if has **always worked on Komaeda** always...

"You looked determined... I'm embarrased you said you've met me before right? Was that..." He seems to be thinking," I-I think its best if you don't work yourself too hard to remember... its a little too tiring for your brain also its useless unless your brain is physically modified which is... kinda disturbing hitting you with something hard on the head and electricuting you could be dangerous espically when you're very weak and frail..."

Nagito tilts his head, Gretal feels like burrying her face into that marshmellow but that would be embarrasing since he doesn't remember... "Well I can make a device actually unfortunetely Monokuma doesn't allow me to tinker with any tech, for my safety he says,"

Well its only because he was scared she might build something that will interfere with his plans, which makes her half obediant half rebellious to him," Hm does Monokuma and Monomi know about us or you?" "Hm they porbally know a fair amount of info but not a lot I guess after all thats not their speciality at all,"

Gretal sighs," The problem is that people think that they are born with that talent and only have that talent in their life therefore not trying out other stuff and not realising that they are capable of many things, thats the problem, you probally think of that too right? Well talent isen't anything ya know? It isen't the limit,"

"Hm if you say so... I'll give it a try then..." Nagito replies, a Hope Fragment appears in his E-handbook but it has no sound or no vibrating cause he knows, its in his heart he doesn't need any teachnology to know if he is bonding or not, he can feel it... they were both content until something happened...


	17. Chapter 2 Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body discovery annoucement was annouced unfortunetely Nagito and Gretal wouldn't know so someone goes all the way to Gretal's cottage to inform them

Gretal put on her cowgirl hat, ready for her daily patrol but then she could see two feet under the door before a knock comes in, Nagito looks up curiously as he was in the middle of tieing up his legs.

Judging by the feet and the knock..." What is it Monokuma?" Nagito is slightly shocked at how she was able to guess who is outside," A body has been discovered come and sit beside me on my throne of truth!" Monokuma exclaims.

"How did you know?" Nagito asks softly," Feet size and the way he knocks, maybe you can use that during the investigation," Gretal replies as she took the ropes from him, he tilted his head," I don't think thats neccessary... after all they wouldn't trust me," Nagito replies.

"No, the rookies need you, I've told you already right? Be confident in yourself," Gretal lets Nagito go and made sure Monokuma left too and then she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in, she then closes her eyes as she reads the monokuma file.

* * *

 "I told you no investigating," Monokuma blocks her way to the second island," Urgh atleast let me play the game! I don't know how much they know," Monokuma thinks for a while then shrugs," Fine, but I'm telling ya that you won't find anything useful there," Gretal nods and then goes to play it when she bumps into Nagito and Hajime on the way back from investigating, he thanked her for the clue earning a raised eyebrow from Hajime.

Gretal sighs and then crossed her arms as she follows them to the rocks. Gretal sighs as monokuma transforms, then disappears, instead of being in the corner, she stands with Komaeda as he rambles about hope. She then sighs as the elevator descends if only she had been investigating she'd know better but then atleast she played the game...

Soon they reach the trial grounds and stood at her spot, monokuma starts the trial, they then start with the motive and the characters, Girl A is Mikan while Girl B is Hiyoko and then Girl C is Ibuki and then Girl D is Mahiru and then skip Girl E and then go to Guy F being Fuyuhiko they then start with the staff roll with two Kuzuryus.

The girl who died in the begining... is fuyuhiko's sister, Nagito said that it'd be sad if Fuyuhiko's the killer it'd be an easy case and it'll be not much of a stepping stone but... Gretal looks at her Handbook... she has to prove the killer but she doubt it will be that hard for them to firgure it out on their own... but... if all she does in the trial is drag murderers away...

"There is a mystery that needs to be solving in the game," Gretal pointed out," Yeah didn't Girl E get killed?" They then start with that, Girl E was killed for revenge they then solve show Girl E might have killed the first victim.

They argued back and forth, they then deduced that the sound of breaking glass was actually from the vase rather than the window, then Nagito summuries what happens during the murder, Gretal smiles at that, they then thought it was over but monokuma pipped in that they didn't solve the murder weapon yet.

With some protests they go back to arguement, they then deduced that the murder weapon was gravel wrapped with the swimsuit to hit the victim. They then finally get monokuma satisfied, Nagito then point out that Girl E had an accomplice, that person was Girl D.

The common thing they had was that both Girl E and Mahiru was they were both killed by metal bats. Then peko calls out Hiyoko as she thinks she used the motive as her cover to frame fuyuhiko they then prove that Hiyoko was in the beach house that time as they proved that the footprints leading out to the house are Hiyoko's by prove of Nagito's drawn out footprints of everyone's.

They then prove that Hiyoko was hiding in the closet to wait for Mahiru as they show her the letter Mahiru has with her, despite Hiyoko's protests of not knowing what the letter was, not only that they found a piece of gummy inside the closet.

But then Hajime said she eats a specific brand and then that the yellow gummy wasn't in the packaging. Then Fuyuhiko was attempting to back him into a corner again, Gretal sighs, considering the relationships between these people its obvious to her and Monokuma but it isen't to them because they don't know anything about them yet.

Hajime then confirms that Mahiru's death is instant so Mahiru did not crawl to the door so the killer was the one who dragged the body there and if Hiyoko was moving the body, she would have been stained with blood.

But then Fuyuhiko argues back that they hadn't decided that, Hajime was suspicious at why Fuyuhiko kept insisting Hiyoko is the killer. Gretal taps her feet as they kept rebuttaling." Wasn't the shower room in the middle of repair? And wasn't changing against the rules?" Gretal asks as they went to the part where Hiyoko could have gotten rid of the stain.

They confirmed it, so it seems that Hiyoko was clear, Akane was doubted for only a second. Then Nagito asked Hiyoko about the trap, then she showed them a letter, Gretal could see that the two handwritings were the same. Both letters were forged so they could manipulate them, Gretal smirks and tugs her hat.

They then managed to get to half of the trial. Nagito explains another part of his wish to see absolute hope born when two hopes clash... Gretal knows that plan will be set into motion, one way or another, it reminds her of her motive sadly, Gundam then make his mystical speech again about Nagito being in the middle and stuff she already know and would have been making that statement when she wasn't undercover.

But still Gundam and Nagito are very similar people, both dark and enchanting.


	18. Chapter 2 Class Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have cleared up most of the confusing questions, but now leave the question: Who killed Mahiru? Framed Hiyoko and Triggered the Monokuma Body discovery annoucement other than Souda and Hiyoko?

They then confirmed that the gummy wasn't there when Hiyoko awaken that would mean the killer was still in the beach house where Hiyoko couldn't see them and they confirmed that the killer was hiding inside the surfboard case till Hiyoko goes out to get out of there, Nagito pipped that he agrees but akane said that no one asked him, earning a pout from Gretal.

Nagito then asks Monokuma something," As I recall, the body discovery annoucement is made when three ir more people discover a body, right?" Nagito asks, Gretal could see where he was getting to." Is the killer also included among those three or more people?"

Monokuma stutters a yes, Nagito teased him that he didn't sound very aticulate, Gretal wonders if Nagito have been hanging out wuth Monokuma... she'll have to ask him later...

Nagito explains why it was important to know, Monokuma shrugs it off, Nagito then direct his protest against him, Monokuma then gives up and then just admits that it doesn't include the killer which means three people other than the killer discovered Mahiru's body.

Nagito then dismisses it as not important, Gretal smirks, he was obviously helping the killer a little here by not revealing its significance. He then allows them to argue about how the killer wash off the blood. They then deduced by using the drinks from the fridge they could have washed them off.

But peko interupts him, they then did their rebuttal showdown. As soon as they confirmed they used drinks to wash them, Hajime soon realised who the killer was, Nagito seems to have already knew, so did she," Hm heh so its finally ending..." She mutters.

Hajime then calls peko out due to her appearing infront of them as wet as a lame attempt at covering for her Fuyuhiko said he saw her even when he said before he hadn't met anyone.

He then said that it wasn't possible for the killer escape, Gretal looks between them and suddenly feels uncomfortable, she probally shouldn't have told peko about her time with a childhood friend.

They then deduced that she escaped through the window in the shower room by using a bamboo sword to use it as a stepstool to hoist herself up. Hajime then managed to deduced again that she used her sword bag to bring the sword along with her.

Gretal is constantly being reminded of Hajime's memories... then Peko finally admits it, Gretal looks at her confusingly, to admit it so freely... then something happened... something she did not expect... she didn't know but... she's starting to see the connections... did monokuma really planned this? He was never that good at planning actually... how... or...

Peko reveals her serial killer side, Sparkling justice... then it became so out of hand that everybody protests and Hajime goes through the crime all over again, Gretal pracrically could see it but... more importantly... it was interesting of the relationship between Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuru

The surprising thing is that Peko actually let them cast the votes, a little dazed she pulls the lever to show the most voted person who is guilty.

Even so Sonia asked for more time as Nagito points out as a serial killer enthusiast she might be wondering if peko was really sparkling justice, it felt wierd for him too, as he said there was a difference between peko and sparkling justice. They then discovered that their nationality is different as sparkling justice wasn't english instead it was spanish.

Peko revealed that it was fake and that she wasn't sparkling justice as it was too late, she decided that it wouldn't matter if they found out anyway. Gretal looks at Peko... she's making a huge mistake...

She said that her duty as a **tool** has been finished, ut is revealed that she thinks that as her, being a mere tool and that they have cast their votes for the wrong person. She was just a mere tool to be used, Nagito had a sneaky suspicion... was because she told him a little, so... he did decided to help the killer but... it'll not be up to him right? It'll be up to **that guy...** Nagito said that besides Peko and Hiyoko there was someone else in the beach house.

It was because of the monokuma annoucement, so that means Hiyoko, souda and someone else was in the beach house." Plus, the fact that Monokuma trued to hide that truth from us by being flexible with his own rules... that's such a vital clue that it could alter the outcome of the trail. Like an accomplice, for example-" "No, thats not it..." Peko interupts Nagito," Huh? Am I wrong?" "Yes. From your basic way of thinking about it, you are wrong, didn't I tell you? I'm just a tool that means I'm just a **simple tool** to be used by **that person."**

" Therefore... that person would have the strongest motive out of anybody else here right?" Nagito asks then Hajime calls out Fuyuhiko, they then made it sense. He then explains the ending prize and which are actual photos of the real life pictures in the game.

So that means he was the one who received the ending prize and because he was shown a photograph of his dead sister's body he would have no choice but to confirm it with mahiru. Peko explains again that she is a tool so that means she is not the killer the true killer was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.

So Gretal looks at Monokuma but she already knows the answer, its right here in her handbook... if only she'd speak up... things escalated quickly ... she then tells them her origins and her purpose for living.


End file.
